1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a hydraulic brake system having a device for regulating the wheel slip, traction, and/or stability of a vehicle equipped with this hydraulic brake system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such brake systems are also well known in the market by the terms anti-lock brake systems (ABS), traction control (TC), and electronic stability program (ESP). By purposeful regulation of the brake pressure into the various wheel brakes, they prevent slip of the associated wheels of the vehicle during various driving situations and thereby make it possible for the vehicle to remain steerable and capable of being controlled by the driver. Accordingly, such brake systems make a substantial contribution to traffic safety.
The key part of such brake systems is a hydraulic assembly, connected between a master cylinder and the wheel brakes, with a hydraulic block, on which various hydraulic components, such as pumps, valves, and/or reservoirs, for regulating the brake pressure are disposed. A corresponding hydraulic block with a built-on electronic control unit for actuating the valves as needed and with an electric motor for driving the pumps is already known, for instance from German Patent Disclosure DE 44 31 250 A1. For receiving the hydraulic components, this known hydraulic block has installation spaces, which communicate in accordance with a hydraulic connection diagram on which the vehicle brake system is based. This hydraulic connection diagram is implemented mechanically in terms of conduits that pass through the hydraulic block. One possible implementation of a hydraulic connection diagram can be found from FIG. 5, in particular, of the aforementioned reference.
In this implementation of the hydraulic connection diagram in the form of the drilling pattern of the hydraulic block, care must be taken, for the sake of good regulating dynamics of the vehicle brake system, to make do with the lowest possible number of conduits that are as short as possible and that extend as directly as possible. The metal-cutting machining work required for this should, for cost reasons, require only a few chucking operations of the hydraulic block during the machining process. Moreover, there are demands made of the drilling pattern in terms of internal pressure-tightness and the resultant operating noise. In automotive construction, it is demonstrably also of particular importance that the hydraulic block have the least possible weight along with compact external dimensions.